Of Birthdays and Confessions
by Shiori Kudo
Summary: Aria and Elisha drag Britain to America's birthday party. What will happen? USUK/UKUS, JapanxOC, ChinaxOC


**A/N: PLEASE READ**

I know I should be updating my other stories, but I was inspired to write this oneshot from all the other 4th of July fics I've read. Aria and Elisha are characters from a fic I'm currently writing, which explains why their human names are used. This oneshot is a scene from that fic. I recommend listening to the songs I mention in the fic, along with another Martina McBride song, My Baby Loves Me. This doesn't necessarily have to be while you're reading this. Italy, Romano, Finland, Poland, Norway, and America are all girls. Also, the DJ is a random country and when I say patriotic, I mean red, white and blue, the American flag, stars, eagles, and other American symbols. Happy Independence Day to my fellow Americans!

 _italics=_ Elisha singing

 **bold=** Aria singing **  
**

 _ **bolded italics=**_ both singing

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ I don't own any of the songs mentioned, and I'm not Himaruya Hidekaz, so I don't own Hetalia either. Which is unawesome. T_T

* * *

"Happy birthday America! You look beautiful." Aria, also known as Ireland, and Elisha, also known as Northern Ireland, or North, said as they arrived for their friend's birthday party. America was wearing a knee-length sparkly blue dress with short organza sleeves and white flats. A red hair clip in the shape of a rose was in her blond hair. "Thanks guys! You look beautiful too." America responded.

Aria was wearing a sleeveless white sundress with blue and red stars at the hem of the skirt – which ended just above her knees – and the boat-neck collar, looking like they'd been strewn there, and a pair of glittering red heels of a medium height. Her accessories were a patriotic cuff bracelet, a necklace with a white dove pendent, and two pairs of earrings. The first pair of earrings, worn in her upper piercings were studs in the shape of blue stars, and the second pair, worn in her lower piercings, were hook earrings that matched the pendent on her necklace. Aria's waist length red-gold hair was pulled partly back into a chignon; the part left free was gently curled with a curling iron, as were her bangs.

Elisha was wearing a red scoop neck top with butterfly sleeves that had an American flag on it, a white mini-skirt, and blue sandals with a chunky low heel. Her accessories were a patriotic charm bracelet and a necklace with an eagle pendent with matching earrings. Elisha's brown hair reached the end of her shoulder blades; it had been straightened and held back with a patriotic headband.

"And look who we brought with us!" Aria added with smirk. America looked, and did a double take. It was Britain! He _never_ came to her birthday parties! Well, he came to her Centennial and Bicentennial, but that was out of courtesy. "How'd get Britain to come?" she asked, amazement in blue that were framed by glasses. "Let's just say, we can be very persuasive." said Aria, humor in her silver eyes. "Yes, let leave at that." Elisha agreed, humor in her hazel eyes as well. The girls handed America their presents, which were put in the pile to be opened later, and then they got up on the small stage that had been set up on America's lawn. Elisha and Aria looked around at the countries who were present. There was the Nordics, the Baltics, Poland, China, Russia and his sisters Ukraine and Belarus, France, Prussia, Spain, Romana, Italy, Germany, Japan, Austria, Hungry, and Canada, and many other countries, even the mirconations. Everyone was there.

"Hey everyone!" Aria and Elisha called out from the stage after picking up a pair of microphones. Everyone looked up at the young women on the stage. "Today is America's 240th birthday, and she's asked us to be the party's MCs." Elisha stated. "Are you guys ready to the party started?" Aria asked with a grin. When everyone said yes, Aria and Elisha proclaimed "Let the party begin!". They started off by singing The Star-Spangled Banner, followed by Happy Girl by Martina McBride. "For our last song, we're going to sing another Martina McBride song, Independence Day." they announced.

 _Well she seemed all right by dawns early light  
Though she looked a little worried and weak  
She tried to pretend he wasn't drinkin' again  
But daddy left the proof on her cheek_  
 **I was only eight years old that summer  
And I always seemed to be in the way  
So I took myself down to the fair in town  
On Independence Day**

 _Well word gets around in a small, small town  
They said he was a dangerous man  
But mama was proud and she stood her ground  
She knew she was on the losin' end  
_ **Some folks whispered and some folks talked  
But everybody looked the other way  
And when time ran out there was no one about  
 _On Independence Day_  
**  
 ** _Let freedom ring, let the white dove sing  
Let the whole world know that today is a day of reckoning  
Let the weak be strong, let the right be wrong  
Roll the stone away, let the guilty pay it's Independence Day_**

 _Well she lit up the sky that fourth of July  
By the time that the firemen come  
They just put out the flames, and took down some names  
And sent me to the county home  
_ **Now I ain't sayin' it's right or it's wrong  
But maybe it's the only way  
Talk about your revolution**  
 ** _It's Independence Day_**

 ** _Let freedom ring, let the white dove sing  
Let the whole world know that today is a day of reckoning  
Let the weak be strong, let the right be wrong  
Roll the stone away, let the guilty pay it's Independence Day  
Roll the stone away  
It's Independence day _**

As the last notes of Independence Day faded, Aria and Elisha took their leave and left the stage to go mingle and find their boyfriends as the DJ started to play patriotic songs.

Aria found Japan, Elisha found China, and the four of them started talking. "You managed to get Britain here?" Japan asked. Aria smiled up at her boyfriend. "That's right. Hopefully, he'll confess to America. Then again, he's a tsundere." she replied. "That's so true!" Elisha laughed. "It is." China agreed with his girlfriend. Italy, Germany, Spain, Romana, Finland, Sweden, Poland, and Lithuania joined them, complimenting Elisha and Aria on their singing.

Everyone enjoyed themselves, even Britain! There was food, music, games, and activities of all sorts; if it was associated with birthday parties or the 4th of July, it was there. Eventually, it was time for fireworks. As the fireworks were being set up, Britain approached America. "America, there's something I need to tell you." Britain told her. "What is it?" America asked, curious. Maybe it had something to do with why Britain had been acting oddly all day. As a matter of fact it _did_ have something to do why Britain had been acting oddly.

* * *

 ** _EARLIER THAT DAY_**

* * *

 _Aria and Elisha walked up to Britain's house. "Do you think he'll be awake?" Elisha asked. "There's only one way to find out ." Aria answered. They rang his doorbell. After a few minutes, they heard footsteps. Then, the door opened. "Good morning Britain!" they greeted him. "Good morning. What do you want?" he asked. "What makes you think we want anything?" Elisha responded. "Because if you two didn't want something, you wouldn't be here this early in the morning on this day." Britain answered. "We want you to come with us." Aria told him, not denying what he'd said. "And just where…oh. Oh no, absolutely not! You can't be serious!" Britain responded when he realized where they were going. "Oh yes. And we are serious. You're going to attend America's birthday party even if we have to drag you there." Aria told him with a straight face. "And you're going to America how you feel about her." Elisha said with equal seriousness. Britain looked at his adopted sisters. "You're not going to give me a choice, are you?" he asked them. "Nope!" Elisha and Aria said in unison. "Fine. Just let me get America's present and we can go." Britain sighed._

* * *

 _ **BACK TO THE PRESENT**_

* * *

 _'I can do this.'_ Britain thought. "I love you. I have for a long time." Britain confessed. America stood there for a moment, speechless. Britain, _her Britain_ , who she's been in love with for centuries, felt he same way! Finally, America spoke. "I love you too. In fact, that was part of why I fought for my independence; I wanted to be your equal so that you'd see me as more than just your little sister." she told Britain. Britain had to resist the urge to pinch himself. America, _his America_ , who he'd loved since before her revolution, returned his feelings! Before he could fully process that thought, America's lips were on his. Britain did the only thing he could do; he responded to the kiss. It lasted until they had to breathe. Shortly thereafter the fireworks began. Britain gave America his gift. It was a gold heart-shaped locket with rubies, diamonds, and sapphires in the shape of a star on the front. "Britain, I love it !" America exclaimed. "I'm glad you like it love." Britain responded. "Will you help me put in on?" America asked. "It would be my pleasure." Britain answered. America handed him the locket. Britain smiled as he placed the necklace around America's neck. They kissed again as fireworks went off behind them.

After the fireworks, America opened the rest of her presents and thanked everyone for making her birthday so wonderful. She and Britain also announced that they were a couple. "It's about time!" was Elisha and Aria's response. "I never doubted that you two would end up together." France told them. "I'm really happy for you two. But Britain, if you hurt my sister, you'll regret it." Canada said. Britain assured Canada he had no intention of hurting America. America smiled at her older brother's protectiveness. After everyone was done wishing America and Britain luck together, they all went to bed. Britain lay down next to America, holding her close to him. "Happy Birthday America." he whispered right before the two of them fell asleep smiling.


End file.
